dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Ass Corp.
History After being shot by The Bolt of Tha Magus, Donnie Yun became the founder and CEO of Yun Corporations. Living inside of Kasaihana City put him in the center of the new technology boom. With thousands of years of research at his disposal, Donnie had been able to get Yun Corp. off the ground in only a few years. Donnie Yun had already been famous for his high level of technology, focusing around creating weapons for country military forces to use. Yun Corp began as a company that built and creates high grade weapons for militaries across the globe. During the earlier days of the Omege Gene Bubble, military weapons still held their intimidating factor to the world. This made Donnie a very rich man in a short amount of time. Things didn't really skyrocket until Donnie purchased his first landmark on the world. Yun Building.jpg After receiving enough money from his earnings from building weapons, Donnie had been able to purchase a skyscraper building inside of Kasaihana. The building was thirty-two floors of hard working men and women looking to change the way Earth lived everyday lives. Using his success, Donnie expanded his goals for his business to actually help the world instead of just destroy it. The corporation became the face of Medical, Bio-chemical, Bio-technical, and advanced technology in the world. Behind the leadership of Donnie Yun, there was nothing this group couldn't create. This had been the plan behind Yun Corp the entire time. Using warlords to fund the company until it had enough to complete its real goals had been the game since Donnie opened the doors of Yun Corp to the public. By the time the company was five years old there were over fifteen thousand employees under Donnie and his charge to fix the world. He offered scholarship programs to grad-students who majored in the science fields that he needed for his company. The idea of working with some of the smartest scientists of the world attracted more and more young scientists to the building. Donnie had no problem with "experimental" lab studies, only forcing success and amazing outcomes to better their own stock. Super Soldier Serums became everday work for the company itself. Donnie alone made hundreds of different serums that ranged from rapid healing to actually giving a human certain Omege Gene Abilities like chi control or elmental manipulation. Cures for diseases came out of the Yun Building in Kasaihana more times than the CDC could even keep up with. Donnie had a way of motivating his workers to complete their research. Unlike other companies who try to work in the same field, Yun Corp always works with the most advanced technology because they are the ones that make it! While other companies struggle just to get new equipment, Yun Corp always has a pluthra of tools and gear to pick from for their research. Not only was Yun Corp able to create cures for diseases like cancer, diabetes, HIV, etc. they were also able to create nerve-connecting automail limbs for amputee patients to recieve. This had been something created early on to help get people of Kasaihana on their feet and into the game. By the time Yun Corp had come to its fifteenth year of existence, they were everywhere. With hospitals located all over the world, tech stories in every city, and a Yun Corp HQ tower on every continent; there isn't a place on the world where The Yun name hasn't been heard. Their medical treatments have saved countless lives while their weapons and advanced tech have taken countless lives. Saga 1: It has been over a decade since Donnie Yun has left Kasaihana City. The original building where Yun Corp had come to be born at is now sold and long gone from its history. In no way shape or form does the building in Kasaihana have anything to do with the company of Yun Corp as a whole. Donnie had wished to see the last of Kasaihana and no longer liked to have the beacon of his company be in a place he hate. Now with a HQ based out of Seattle, WA, Donnie continues to lead his company down the right path to success. Yun Corp HQ Around The World Seattle, Washington Seattle.jpg With the move from Kasaihana to Seattle, WA, The Yun family has adapted and learned to see that Seattle has been offering a better success rate than Kasaihana City. The HQ in Seattle is also the main HQ for the entire company. This is where The Yuns personally work out of and is the focal point that keeps every branch stuck together. London, England London.jpg The HQ in London is the centerpoint for all of the Yun Corp operations and research for the European area. This had been the second continent for Yun Corp to plant its mark on. Though they are an American company, the English government works closely to try and learn what they can about the science of Yun Corp. Shanghai, China Shanghai.jpg Shanghai is the capital HQ for Yun Corp operations all across Asia. This Yun Corp branch works along with the governments of the countries within Asia to help assist in their everyday living. With second world countries like South Korea, Yun Corp works with them to help bring them to become First World civilization. Australia Aussie.jpg The base of operations in Australia is the most experimental of the HQ's across the world. Located one hundred fifty yards off the coast of Australia, Yun Corp uses this base of operations for their testing facility. This is where experiments on serums, cures and diseases are processed and analyzed. The second half of the base is also where the testing of military weaponry and equipment is tested before being sold to military organizations. Rio De Janeiro, Brazil South America.jpg Rio De Janeiro is mostly known for the secret animal experiments that Yun Corp undertakes. This facility is used to help create serums based around animals. Fore example, scientists study genomes inside of Cheetahs to then make a serum to give someone the ability to run as fast as a cheetah. More of biological facility, its front is that it also houses an aquarium that people of Brazil may come to visit on a daily. Johannesburg, South Africa South African.jpg The HQ building in South Africs is a helpful eco-style building. This group studies the exosystem of Africs, researching for potential uses in science to help heal the world from the heavy amounts of radiation and pollution from the cities. This is a very "green" oriented building. Behind the scenes, this is where they use that same research to develop plagues and diseased based off of the life of the Earth at that time. The Outlaw Corps The purpose of the Corps is to help bring those who have fallen into a life of crime but have the potential to be something better. Though there is a place for people who want to be heroes with Heroes Inc, that faction of heroes is not what The Outlaw Corps stands for or is any way affiliated with them. Their rules state not to kill or not take profit in the job, The Corps is different. The Corps designed around the idea that killing can and will be used. They live by the theory that those who go unkilled will continue to do their wrongful deeds and never change. Though they can kill, this does not mean that they HAVE to kill. Being led by Donnie Yun, taking profit and killing villains is not an issue for either of them. The Corps itself is created to both defend the city and clean up the streets of the worst kind of criminals. They act on their own accord, showing that the Seattle Police Department and Heroes that follow rules will never clean the streets. It is not the most liked way of heroism which brings down a lot of heat from the cops and other heroes. To some killing may never be the answer, but The Corps lives by it. Survival of the fittest while living in a dog eat dog kind of world. Does this mean they think themselves above the law? Yes, it does. The Corps only trusts The Corps. Working outside of the Corps can be just as much a trap as anything. Living by the ethos that they must always be together, they will never be defeated! 'Origin of The Corps' Through years of studying and working to fix the world, Donnie has come to one conclusion. The world will always turn and it will always have people who work to go against it. Heroes work hard everyday to change the world with the hope that they can fix the problems with arrests and captures. That does not solve any problems. Donnie likes to say that heroes "Fix the symptoms but don't cure the disease." And the only way to cure the disease is to burn it out of the system. Having said that, Donnie firmly believes that the only way to get rid of evil is to kill it. A villain will stop coming back if he or she is dead. Donnie has to keep the image of being a hero on the surface even working with his son Damian who actually is a superhero for Seattle. But under the table, Donnie has been recruiting and working to build up a team of villains who can be changed and manipulationed for the better. He has named name, The Outlaw Corps. Headquarters and Establishments Yuntower4.jpg Yuntower5.jpg Yuntower6.jpg Yuntower7.jpg Yuntower8.jpg Yuntower9.jpg Located in 25th and Broadway, near the Space Needle in Seattle, the Yun Tower finally opened to the public after ten years in construction after Yun Corp HQ transfered from Kasaihana City to Seattle, WA. The Tower is comprised of some of the most advanced technology in the world and is built with the nigh indestructible materials. Every wall both interior and exterior is made of Dynamium reinforced concrete, the windows too are virtually indestructible. Multiple Plasma Shields surround the tower itself, learning from the mistakes in defense made during The Attack on Yun Tower on the original Yun Tower. Aside from lavish living quarters the Tower has technical labs, medical labs, an armory, state-of-the-art gym, and a Hanger bay which houses two of the latest Yun Corp Aviation Vehicles. Current Members "The Shocker" Darrel Johnson Darrel.jpg Darrel 2.jpg Darrel was born in the projects outside of downtown Seattle, Washington. Born from a mother who worked at a Seven-Eleven. She was raped by a robber and thus became pregnant with Darrel. Becuase of the origins of his conception, his mother never really gave him any attention. This forced Darrel to grow up on his own and learn by the way of the streets. Even though he was born in a rough life, he had been blessed with the ability to manipulate forms of electricity. He can be considered an embodiement of electricity. He has been seen to charge his energy levels by taking the electricity from the city power grid itself. He can fire lightning from his hands and even use the electric manipulation to create a disc that he may fly on. His abilities allow him to control all forms of electricity, even going as far as being able to control the electricity within someone's body. The control of natural lightning comes with ease, both able to use as an offensive weapon and able to charge his own levels of electricity. Jack "Frostbite" O'Connor jack.png Jack2.jpg Jack comes from a powerful Irish Mob family. Part of the O'Connor house, he grew up in a life of crime from the moment he took his first breath. Being born in an age where everyone has a power to use, Jack was looked down upon because he could not utilize any force of enhancement. This forced him to work much harder and more bold with his actions because of the fact that he was considered "The Weak Link." This all changed when he was able to volunteer for an experimental surgery that could give people enhanced powers. This was off the books of course, which made Jack expendable. The plan had been for this organization to see that they could be successful in their experiments and then kill him. Upon finding this out, Jack turned on the very doctors that gave him powers and killed them. When he unlocked his abilities he came to find that he can manipulate the Absolute Zero. This means that he can manipulate temperature to the point that he can turn anything to the temperature of Absolute Zero. Absolute Zero is when the molecules of an object come to a complete stop; becoming inert of all forms of energy and movement. A very rare ability it is many tiers higher in level than known forms of Ice Manipulation. The strength of Jack's abilities are immense in what he can do. Not only can he utilize these abilities on himself to increase his fighting prowess but he can use this on virtually anything that he can see. It only takes thought for Jack to activate his powers on anything his eyes can see. This is seen when Jack is able to create Ice Spikes through thin air when in actuality he slowed the molecule movement of the air to create that spike point. He is able to create absolute objects on living beings as well. Unlike objects, a person is unable to heal if their body is frozen by something at Absolute Zero. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:The Yun Family Category:Sci-Fi Category:Organization Category:Yun Corp. Category:The Outlaw Corps Category:Science